Gamma-ray detection systems have been used in a variety of applications. For example, gamma radiation detection systems have been used to identify and monitor gamma-ray sources in scientific, industrial, and environmental monitoring applications.
Radiation detection systems are typically calibrated against a radioisotope which has a known energy level. This may be accomplished by calibrating each radiation detection system periodically in a lab. For example, a probe may be held near a radioisotope having a known, characteristic gamma radiation energy level. Each gamma-ray photon emitted by the radioisotope represents a singular radioactive event and each gamma-ray photon has an energy level measurable in kilo electron volts (keV). Each such gamma-ray photon or radioactive event which is detected by a probe may be referred to as a count.
Normally, probes are designed and manufactured to have a predetermined output signal level for a count of a predetermined energy level. However, a probe can lose calibration between the time it is calibrated in a lab and the time it is actually used. Calibration loss can also occur due to mishandling of the probe or during a prolonged period of storage. A probe's response may also be affected by temperature and other environmental factors. In addition, the radioisotopes typically used in a calibration lab are not always the same as those used in actual applications. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method for calibrating the radiation detection system and verifying proper operation of the radiation detection system.